


Я не буду тебя бояться

by Baefrances



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: 6 cерия, M/M, Русский | Russian, Чарли узнал о страхе Маттеуша раньше
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baefrances/pseuds/Baefrances
Summary: — Людям свойственно скрытничать. Если они не доверяют тебе, они не скажут почему, если ты им не нравишься, они тоже не скажут почему, если нравишься — тоже не всегда проинформируют. Разве ты выражаешь свое недовольство кем-то вслух перед этим человеком? Разве ты не жалуешься на кого-либо у себя в голове в тайне от него? На меня?





	

— Ты в порядке?

Чарльз пропускает слова Маттэуша мимо ушей, уставившись на плитку шоколада, наполовину развернутую, покрывшуюся белым налетом в холодильнике. Квилл игнорировала его замечания по поводу того, что холодильник — не лучший способ хранения шоколада. Она говорила, что шоколад из холодильника — «лучшее лакомство, которое я ела, и если высокомерный принц не имеет вкуса и понятий совершенства, пусть не сует свой нос в мои дела».

Женщина, словно чувствовавшая угрозу собственности, замаячила у лестницы. Снисходительно окинув парней взглядом, она раздраженно хмыкнула и закатила глаза.

— Руки убери от сладкого. И ответь на вопрос мальчишки. Он уже пять минут ждет от тебя признаков жизни.

Маттэуш уже привык к мисс Квилл. Она появлялась тихо и незаметно, часто пугающе, постоянно действовала так, будто читает твои мысли. От нее можно было спрятаться только в комнате Чарли, а ее взгляд будто просачивался сквозь стены и витал в воздухе по периметру всего города. Не потому, что ее взгляд был таким уж значимым. А потому что Маттэуш читал его по особенному.

В ее холодном взгляде в его сторону читалось предупреждение, неверие и мольба. Будто бы она не верит в его к Чарльзу чувства, а если и верит, то видит, как Маттэуш колеблется, просит его поскорее разгрести свое дерьмо и определиться, а если нет — предупреждает — от него останется только лохмотья, и она даже не станет прибегать к оружию. Как бы то ни было, Чарльз был ей дорог.

Каблуки цокают по половицам, и фольга шоколадки шелестит, когда тонкие пальцы с силой вырывают ее из рук пришельца. Ее губы сомкнуты, и он показательно игнорирует Маттэуша, который, скрестив руки на груди, смотрит в пол. Захватив с собой открытую бутылку вина, женщина так же гордо удаляется.

Чарльз в тот же момент оживает, трет окоченевшие пальца, хлопает дверкой холодильника и разворачивается лицом к человеческому мальчишке, облокачиваясь руками о кухонный стол.

— Ты что-то спросил у меня? — он выглядит виноватым. Его губы искривлены, глаза — грустные.

— Да. Я спросил в порядке ли ты.

— И да, и нет. Спасибо, что интересуешься.

Маттеуш хмурится и наконец-то садится на стул, и теперь Чальз чувствует себя некомфортно, так как ему приходится смотреть на Маттэуша сверху.

— Что делает тебе плохо?

— Я не умею врать и не знаю, когда люди врут мне. Хотя, кажется, я начинаю учиться. Когда я ловлю чужие взгляды и выслушиваю ответы, мне всегда кажется, что что-то остается у этих людей в голове, что со мной не до конца откровенны. Я не понимаю этого. Это заставляет меня искать в себе недостатки. Причины, по которым мысли не могут быть доверены мне. — Чарльз почти не делает передышек. 

— Вдруг люди не так глупы, как считает Доктор, и они видят, кто я на самом деле? Вдруг я их пугаю? Земляне известны своими радикальными методами против всего, что их пугает.

Маттэуш на секунду снова встречается глазами с полом, а потом тяжело вздыхает и останавливает парня перед собой легким прикосновением обеих рук к бедрам. Он лаского тянет его к себе и обнимает за талию, чувствуя теплый живот кончиком собственного носа. На секунду все его тревоги исчезают, но мысли заново роятся в голове у подростка.

А Чарлз наоборот, окончательно и бесповоротно расслабляется. Запускает руки в мягкие, короткие волосы на затылке этого невероятного мальчика и ощущает исходящее от него тепло, и может капельку тревоги.

— Прекрати. Если люди и не доверяют тебе, это не твоя вина. — Маттеуш отлипает от живота Чарли, и поднимает голову. — Людям свойственно скрытничать. Если они не доверяют тебе, они не скажут почему, если ты им не нравишься, они тоже не скажут почему, если нравишься — тоже не всегда проинформируют. Разве ты выражаешь свое недовольство кем-то вслух перед этим человеком? Разве ты не жалуешься на кого-либо у себя в голове в тайне от него? На меня?

Инопланетянин явно не понимал, о чем таком его парень говорит.

— Нет. Я ничего такого не испытываю, — Чарли непонимающе смотрит в глаза Маттэушу. — А ты?

— Постоянно. Иногда я жалуюсь про себя на толпу, которая мешает мне спокойно дышать, на Лану, которая постоянно сплетничает, на Дезере, которая строит тебе глазки. Многие вызывают во мне разномастные эмоции, и не всем я говорю об этом, чтобы не обидеть. Так и строятся отношения, Чарли. Люди так и устроены. Те, кто не могут контролировать то, что говорят и думают, что просто честные, зачастую считаются грубиянами.

Блондин достаточно долго переваривал информацию.

— Что ты думаешь обо мне? Есть ли что-то, о чем ты думаешь, что может меня обидеть?

— Я… Я не думаю…

— Ты сам сказал «постоянно». Я — часть этого постоянно? — у Маттеуша сердце опускается в пятки. Он не знает, как объяснить это Чарльзу. Он боится, что не сможет правильно донести это до него.

— Я не могу это сказать после того, что ты мне сказал, Чарли. Я чувству себя плохо по этому поводу. — Он старается быть честным с ним. Он говорит то, что думает.

— Ты имеешь в виду то, что я не скрытничаю? Брось, у меня ведь есть отличия от вашего вида, ты не должен стыдиться человеческой натуры просто потому, что я могу неправильно понять…

— Нет, Чарли. Это не потому, что я могу думать о тебе нехорошее, а ты — нет. Не по этому…

С минуту парень смотрит на него непонятливо, а потом, когда Маттеуш уже набрался смелости произнести это вслух, осторожно убирает руки с его шеи и мягко отстраняется, позволяя складочке пролечь между его бровями.

Догадался. Маттеуш хватает губами воздух прежде, чем Чарльз что-то скажет, но не успевает.

— Я тебя пугаю?

— Нет, конечно, глупый, — Маттеуш встает, но пришелец отодвигается назад, затравленно утыкаясь взглядом во что угодно, только не в подростка. — Меня не ты пугаешь, Чарли.

— Но ты боишься меня? — тихонько и надтреснуто шепчет блондин.

— А кто бы на моем месте не боялся? — Маттэуш не сразу осознает, что делает только хуже. — Господи, не так. Ты знаешь хоть одного человека, оказавшегося на моем месте? — Чарли не двигается и не предпринимает попыток испуганно поджав хвост сбежать.

Маттеуш охватывает шею блондина руками, ласково проводя большими пальцами по линии его челюсти. Чарли замирает, еле дыша.

— Если я и боюсь тебя, то только потому, что не знаю, как с тобой быть. Я словно на минном поле, и я готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы пройти его, потому что я тебя люблю, — пришелец дергается на последнем слове, но все еще пытается понять сравнение. — Я боюсь того, что ждет меня впереди, я боюсь, потому что не контролирую тебя. Не могу привязать к себе и заставить делать то, что мне нравится. Это не значит, что именно этого я хочу, Чарли, но мне в целом просто страшно, что что-то пойдет не так, и кому-то будет больно. И то, что ты родиец, не делает принятые решения легче, — Чарльз кивает, но все еще хмурится.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты терпел меня, — Чарли стонет, позволяя Маттеушу прижать себя к груди, — если я тебе омерзителен, если ты не доверяешь мне, если… — он не договаривает, потому что Маттеуш целует его, притягивая к себе за загривок.   
Целует до мурашек нежно, но глубоко и чувственно, так, что у Чарли все мысли вылетают из головы, а из груди рвется отчаянный стон. В груди что-то сжимается, и Чарли не уверен, что кто-либо из родийцев когда-либо испытывал подобные чувства. На его планете отношения были формальностью, вся жизнь была формальностью, но эмоции, которые дарит ему Маттеуш, такие настоящие, что затмевают горе.

— Никогда… Никогда, Чарли. Я верю тебе, я люблю тебя, слышишь? — глаза у блондина влажные, глубокие. Он кивает. — Как ты уже сказал, землянам свойственно боятся всего, чего они не понимают. Мне просто нужно понять, хорошо?

Чарли позволяет ему обнять себя, уткнуться носом в шею, прикоснуться губами, покачать из стороны в сторону в успокаивающем жесте.

— Я пойму, Чарли. Я люблю тебя. Я не буду тебя бояться.

Чарли вздыхает и отвечает на объятия, отмирая, больше не опасаясь, укладывая все свои страхи на полочке у себя в голове. Он понимает. Ему тоже страшно.


End file.
